


February

by MooseOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Timer!Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseOfHell/pseuds/MooseOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester was born, his timer ran out. The one that was supposed to tell him when he had met his soul-mate. But when his elder brother, Dean, held him for the first time, the numbers in his wrist spun backwards. It was always a mystery why, or at least it was to Sam. To Dean, Mary, and John, however, it was semi-apparent what happened. Dean's timer also ran out when Sam was born and it didn't reset. Mary told Dean to keep it a secret from Sam, not wanting to be that family. 'Families with soul-mates inside the line are disgraces', she told him, 'don't be a disgrace.' But when Sam's timer runs out while out and about, Dean is faced with the realization that his brother has two soul-mates. The man Sam brought home's name is Castiel. Is this familiar yet odd stranger really Sam's soul-mate? Or is everything a fluke in the universe and Sam really belongs to his brother? When John and Mary died, it had always been a problem between Sam and Dean, the whole soul-mate thing. 'Why aren't you with your soul-mate, Dee?' 'I am, Sammy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	February

His mind swam as he looked at his wrist. He noticed the new scars, yes, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. It was the numbers spinning and spinning faster than Sam had ever seen them go. It was always so cliche. ‘ _Remember, Sam, these numbers are important. They count the time until you meet your soulmate_ ,’ he remembered his father’s words clearly. Remembered the tone of voice he used when he said them. Sam was different. Sam was born with all zeros, something that’s only supposed to happen when you meet the one. But when he was handed to his brother, his numbers spun backwards, stopping permanently at 360:60:60. Fifteen days, one hour, one minute. Well, permanently until now.

_00:00:09_

Sam blinked hard at it and continued walking on the street, not paying attention to the nip of the icy wind or the visible puff of breath in the air.

_00:00:06_

He chewed on his lip, not paying attention to where he was going anymore. Sam knew full well that he could easily slip on ice but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to care.

_00:00:02_

__

_00:00:00_

Sam moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, only to have it collide with a short male’s mouth. He paused, dumbfounded, before apologizing profusely, covering his mouth in shock. A soft, almost feminine laugh left the stranger’s mouth.

“S-S’fine,” he stammered in a small voice. “I-I wa-wasn’t watching w-where I was going.” The male’s soft blue eyes moved up Sam’s body to look into his. “A-according t-to o-our wrists, we’re soulm-mates.”

Sam chuckled in relief that he wasn’t angry and nodded, moving his hand up and, without hitting the other, rubbed his neck. “I-I guess so. I’m Sam,” he reached out his hand to him. “And you a-are?”

“M-my name’s Castiel, but m-most call me C-Cas,” Cas stuttered, grasping his hand and shaking it lightly. Sam chuckled at their height difference, given that Sam was at least two feet taller than the other.

He took in Cas’ appearance, chewing on his lip. Cas’ black hair was almost as shaggy as his own, matted slightly and over all unclean. His tan trench coat was four sizes too large for him, causing him to swim in it, and his face was stubbly and had streaks of mud across it. Sam sighed, patting his back.

“Do y-you have a place to stay?” Sam asked, worried for his newly found mate.

Cas blinked hard, biting his lip and shaking his head. “Honestly, I-I d-don’t re-remember a-anything f-from before a-a co-couple weeks a-ago,” he told Sam, looking up at him with wide, round eyes.

Sam sighed again, before smiling at him. He had always had a soft spot for strays. “C’mon. Me and my brother recently got a place right next to the bakery on Swells Street,” he said, draping an arm over his shoulders. Cas nodded softly, subconsciously curling into his side.

As they walked to Sam’s house, they shared information about themselves, such as the fact that Sam’s mum and da’ died a few years ago and that Dean, his elder brother, had been taking care of him, and that Cas had been living on the streets for the past week, after being thrown out of a house he never remembered being in previous.

“How’d you know your name is Castiel?” Sam asked at one point, looking at him.

“Well, when the woman kicked me out, she yelled, ‘And I never want to see you again, Castiel!’,” he told him, smiling up at him. “I like to be called Cas, however.” Sam nodded, understanding.

“My name is actually Samuel, but that was my grandfather’s name, so it was always shortened and I liked that better.”

When they got to the house, Sam opened the door and motioned for him to go in. Cas walked in, slipping off the small boots and taking off his coat awkwardly. “Hey Dee!” Sam hollered through the house, following him and taking off his shoes before walking up stairs. Cas bounced after him, looking quite like a duckling.  

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean’s gruff voice came from his room and Sam opened it to find his brother half nude on the bed that they shared. Sam had started having nightmares after Mary and John had passed away so Sam asked to move in to Dean’s room.

“Put some damn clothes on. We have company,"  Sam scolded, feeling Cas wrap his arms loosely around the top of his thighs and peek around his side.

Dean chuckled when he saw the little black haired male hiding behind his giant brother. “And who’s this?” He asked with a smile, getting up and putting pants on. He noticed Sam chewing on his lower lip lightly and got slightly worried.

“Uh, Dean, remember how my timer kind of broke?” He asked, letting out a nervous laugh when he nodded. “It sort of fixed itself and wenttozero.” The last bit was rushed and Dean almost didn’t get it. Sam held out his wrist, showing his brother the repeating zeros.

“I-I’m Ca-Cas,” Castiel stammered out, his arms tightening around Sam’s hips before he buried his face in his back. Sam was about two feet taller than Cas- so his face ended up in the small of his back.

Dean’s jaw dropped. Sam was supposed to be his. Supposed to be his mate. When Sam was born, Dean’s numbers hit zero. But now, here he is, standing in front of him with a short kid who appeared to be around fourteen and all zeros on his wrist. Dean felt the sudden urge to pull Sam over and growl out a quiet "mine" and kiss his skin and bite and mark what's hi- _Keep it in your pants_ , Dean reminded himself. He chewed on his lip before pulling it together and smiling at him. Dean walked over slowly, reaching out a hand. “Hi, I’m Sammy’s older brother, Dean,” he told the dirty youngster, voice so fakely sweet, Truvia would be jealous.

Cas didn’t notice and reached out his hand as well, shaking Dean’s. He kept his face nuzzled into his side and his arm wrapped right below his hips. “H-H-Hi. S-Sam’s to-told me a-a lot ab-about you.”

Sam chuckled softly, patting Dean’s back. “Cas doesn’t have a place to stay,” Sam told him, giving him his famous ‘ _please Dee_ ’ look and the dimpled grin that had been making Dean melt since he was six. “Think maybe he could, I dunno, stay here for a while?”  

Dean sighed, biting his cheek and tightening his jaw to keep from saying no. _Are you fucking kidding me, Sam? You go out for fucking coffee and you come back with a fucking guy._ Dean thought harshly before nodding anyway. Sammy comes first. “Where’s he gonna sleep?” He asked, chewing on his lip.

Sam smiled at him happily, dimples going deep into his honey colored cheeks. “My old room,” he said, ruffling Cas’ hair. “Thanks, Dee.”  He stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek gently before showing Cas around the home,  finally stopping in Cas’ room.

“And this’ll be your room,” Sam told him, motioning to the clean large room in front of them. “The bathroom is right here,” he walked him into the room, feeling his shirt material bunch up in Cas’ small hand, “And the closet is right there. It already has some clothes in it because they’re either too small or I just don’t like them. Feel free to help yourself to those. The shower is really nice and has all the stuff you’ll probably need,” he informed Cas, kissing his forehead. Cas blushed profusely, nodding and nuzzling into Sam’s chest.

“C-Ca-Can I-I shower?” Cas asked softly, bunching his hand in Sam’s shirt. Sam nodded, smiling at him. He took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower, showing him where all the items were and how they all worked.

Cas nodded, paying attention before shooing Sam out of the bathroom and getting undressed. He looked in the mirror and bit his lip, cringing. His chest had raised scars down it and he was overly lanky. Clocking in at about one-hundred and twelve pounds and about 4'9, he didn't exactly look fourteen, though somehow he knew that's how old he was. Steam started to fill the small room and Cas stepped into the shower, letting the hot water bite his skin and take away the impurities on it. He washed his body and hair and got out as quickly as possible, turning off the water.

With a towel wrapped around his tiny frame, Cas walked into the bedroom that he was told was his. He dried off and got dressed, grabbing a pair of just barely small enough boxers and a shirt that had him swimming in cotton and Sam's scent, putting them on. Cas placed the towel back in the bathroom before going and exploring the house, keeping the shirts collar in his mouth so that he could smell the musky yet sweet scent lingering on the material. He smiled widely when he found Sam again, having gone into the living room which was about two sizes bigger than his bedroom.

Sam didn't see Cas until he felt two small arms wrapped around his waist. He grinned at him and ruffled his still wet hair. "Hey kiddo," he said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Sam had always been an affectionate person, so he hadn’t thought twice about the action. Cas’ face burned a deep red and he buried his face in Sam’s chest. Dean was sitting on the couch and scoffed quietly at the sight.

“Isn’t this gonna be a little tough?” Dean asked them, referring to their height difference. Sam was a good two feet taller than Cas, clocking in at around 6'10. Cas could probably give Sam a blowjob standing up, _for fuck's sake._

Sam looked at him confused for a moment. "Isn't what gonna be a little tough?" He asked in a quizzically tone, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Dean bellowed out a laugh. He knew that he knew that his brother had never had sex before, given the fact that John and Mary had told him to wait until his timer hit zero to have any kind of relationship other than a friendship.  "Sam, think about the height difference between you and Cas and then think about stuff that happens in the bedroom," he broke down, getting a chuckle out of his brother's innocence.

“St.. stuff that ha-happens in the bedroom?” Cas’ small timid voice asked, muffled by Sam’s hip. Sam groaned, the realization hitting him of what his brother meant.

“Dee, I’m not going to be discussing my sex life with you until I actually have one,” Sam muttered, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. He couldn’t help but note how soft it was, possibly from the shampoo he had left in the shower.  Smiling down at him, he picked Cas up, sitting him down on the couch before sitting next to him.

Cas quickly shuffled closer, snuggling into his side and wrapping his arm around Sam protectively. He shut his eyes contently, sighing. Dean chewed on his lip, looking away from them. _I really shouldn’t be jealous,_ he reminded himself, _Sam’s my fucking brother. I shouldn’t be jealous of the fact that he found his soul mate._ Another part of him screamed, however, _Sam is yours. Your timer ran out first. He's yours._

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of his head, or at least meant to. Cas had been tipping his face up to look at him when he leaned forward, causing their lips to interlock. Cas squeaked but didn't pull away. _This feels. . .Right_ , he thought to himself before whining when Sam pulled away.

“S-Sorry,” Sam stuttered, biting his lip. A low growl left Dean’s mouth and Sam cocked an eyebrow at him, only catching a glimpse of his annoyed expression as he turned away. Cas shook and buried his head in Sam’s side. Sam pet his hair back, kissing his forehead again. “A-Are you tired, Cas?” He asked awkwardly, not really knowing how to go about this whole ‘soulmate’ thing. Is there a bond like everyone says? Can you really read each other’s thoughts? He thought as he felt Cas nodded into his stomach, causing him to chuckle. “Let’s go to bed.”

 


End file.
